


A lost cause

by leadingrebel



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadingrebel/pseuds/leadingrebel
Summary: Feeling the sun warming the back of his neck, Riven kicked some dirt with his boot. There was another boring two hours class in fifteen minutes and he was already sick of that day.He sighed and turned his head to scan the campus, thinking that maybe he could find something to spend some time... and he found it.Unfortunately.
Relationships: Musa & Sam Harvey, Musa/Riven (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	A lost cause

**Author's Note:**

> This started based on this [gifset](https://riven-musa.tumblr.com/post/642300252678946816/%F0%9D%97%99%F0%9D%97%94%F0%9D%97%A7%F0%9D%97%98-%F0%9D%97%94%F0%9D%97%A8-%F0%9D%98%B3%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B7%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%AF-%F0%9D%98%AB%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%AD%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4-%F0%9D%98%B0%F0%9D%98%A7-%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%A6%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%AF%F0%9D%98%A8-%F0%9D%98%AE%F0%9D%98%B6%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%A2-%F0%9D%98%B8%F0%9D%98%AA%F0%9D%98%B5%F0%9D%98%A9-%F0%9D%98%B4%F0%9D%98%A2%F0%9D%98%AE)

Feeling the sun warming the back of his neck, Riven kicked some dirt with his boot. There was another boring two hours class in fifteen minutes and he was already sick of that day.

He sighed and turned his head to scan the campus, thinking that maybe he could find something to spend some time... and he found it.

Unfortunately.

On the side path to the gardens, Musa and Sam walked calmly, having a lively conversation.

Riven found his eyes following their movement, sticking to their cheerful expressions. He saw Sam playfully bounce on his steps and saying something that made Musa tiptoe as if her dancing was showing and smile openly.

Riven felt something burn in his chest and his throat enclosing. He clenched his hands in fists and shoved them into the pockets of his jacket, looking away.

He knew Sam. He knew he was Terra’s brother and, while he didn’t know him as well as he knew Terra, he knew he was a nice, good boy. Because that was just what ran in that damn family.

He knew he was the kind of person that Musa deserved.

Maybe that was the worst part.

He kicked the dirt on the ground again, with a lot more force. His fists tightened and he felt the dark grimace on his face.

 _It’s a lost cause, anyway_ , he thought.

Musa was a mind fairy, and he couldn’t be around mind fairies. Didn’t want to be around them. Didn’t want any of them near him. His mind was his and his alone.

And even if he wanted to share, a look into his mind and anyone would turn around and run away. He was sure no one wanted to feel anything he felt. And, above all, he didn’t want Musa to feel all the repulsive things he had inside.

 _So, better to keep the mess inside_ , he resolved.

But that thought just made the pang in his chest hit deeper.

He kicked the ground again and again, tried to square his shoulders but they just fell back down. He took another look at the side path and the smiling pair and quickly looked away, feeling the grimace over his lips deepening.

He was _very_ sick of that day.

He looked at the hour on his phone screen.

Two minutes to find a place to hide, skip next class and get high.

* * *

It turned out Musa and Sam also liked to find places to hide and get away from people, and Riven knew Musa was getting fairly good at knowing places like that around the school. Her ability with the fact that Sam could sneak around however he wanted was a very dangerous combination. For Riven, anyway.

And knowing how fed up with that day Riven was, he should have known it wouldn’t stop just there.

He should have gone past the barrier; he made a mental note for the next time he didn’t want to be found.

He played with the joint between his fingers, sitting on the ground, legs sprawled and back resting on the wall of a lonely hall on the far west wing of the building. The half of the hall he was facing at opened to a little courtyard through well constructed arches, so the smell he would be leaving wouldn’t be trapped in a closed space.

There was some beauty in the empty parts of the school when almost everyone was in their classes, but he couldn’t see it because it just felt as entrapping and suffocating as always.

He was feeling the last strand of smoke fill his mouth, eyes closed, when the sound of a laugh resonated through the entire hall.

He put away the finished joint and turned to the source of the sound.

Musa was walking rapidly, almost lightly running, from one end of the hall to the other.

He wondered what hour it was, if maybe she got out of her class earlier than anyone so she could be with Sam or if maybe she didn’t have class right then, to begin with.

When she looked up and saw him, she slowed her rapid pace, like she suddenly wasn’t in a hurry anymore. She stopped at his feet, a smile on her face, light and sincere.

“Hi.”

He tore his lips in a smile, because he wanted to give her one of his own.

“Hey.”

She sniffed and then she frowned, smile wavering a little.

“You reek of weed,” it’s what she said. A little pause when he just winked at her. “I thought you had class.”

It seemed she knew his schedule better than he knew hers, he reflected.

He just shrugged, and looked around, like he was thinking about it.

“Who knows schedules, anymore.”

She let her eyes roam over every part of him, from his disheveled hair to his sunken shoulders to his slightly red knuckles to his legs just spread there on the ground. His eyes were unfocused and his lopsided smile felt simply false.

And he was… quiet. Emotionally quiet.

Musa didn’t feel the storm outside the gates nor the passion with which he felt everything calling out as if it wanted her entire attention for itself.

He was numb, toned down. It would be easy to lose him among all the other persons and even in a puddle of peace.

She bit her lower lip, because she didn’t even have to try to tear her powers away from him and that was pretty worrying.

“You’re getting high in the middle of the day,” she said pointedly, her eyebrows frowning deeper as she felt concern rise within her. “Something happened?”

His body seemed to stop externally working while those words brought flashes of her smile and lighthearted tiptoeing when he saw her with Sam a couple of hours earlier.

And suddenly, he wasn’t numb anymore; he felt that kind of heartburn and the sharpness of his emotions cutting through him and not even being high he could stop that bitterness from overcoming him.

Musa felt everything coming out of nothing and was hit with something much more similar to what she expected to feel from Riven, still diluted with his high heaven.

“Ah, but I don’t need a reason to enjoy some green beauty, Musa”, he replied, grinning at her, singing her name.

He must’ve tried so hard to fool her, Musa thought, because she could feel the discordance between the tone of the emotions that engulfed him and the face he was beaming up at her.

He was lying.

She was curious about why he was lying. She was curious about what had happened to him that day. Most of all, she was worried about why he was in such a state.

And as much as she was an empath, her own emotions played the big part on her powers.

Her eyes shined purple for three seconds but on the first one Riven was already frowning and shifting nervously on his place.

He clenched his jaw and gripped the end of his jacket tightly, annoyed.

“Don’t fucking do that” he hissed.

Musa blinked immediately and kept her eyes closed for a moment too long, concentrating on her breath and sang a music scale in her head so she could pull away from all that Riven was emitting. She knew that quick trick wouldn’t make her be able to ignore every feeling floating around her, but at least she could try to stay at bay and not trespassing, even if it were just for a minute.

When she opened them again, Riven was giving her a piercing green look, and she saw how all of him was tense muscles and wall defenses. He looked like a cat at the verge of running away.

She felt her chest tighten. He really despised her feeling his emotions, she realised. It wasn’t just for the bad boy attitude nor for his habit of picking up a fight with everyone, just to be on the opposite side of a discussion. The purple of her eyes actually made him fall in some sort of darkness that wrapped around him and shifted into sharp spikes, warning everyone to stay away.

She was still lost in his eyes, a little cloudy but still assessing every gesture on her face.

She didn’t want to say sorry, she didn’t want to because she didn’t have to. She didn’t choose her powers and she couldn’t do anything to change them. She didn’t want to say it.

“I’m sorry,” the words escaped her lips, because the pain in her insides was jamming her throat with apologies. “I can’t control… it…” even though she knew it was a poor excuse and he was angry enough that he wouldn’t care.

But she didn’t want anyone to feel as horrible as he was feeling because of her powers — because of _her_ — and she didn’t know what else to say.

He looked at her like he had no words on his throat, either. Like he knew they were in deadlock and he hated every single bit of it.

“If you can’t do it,” he said, words dragging out, his voice low and dripping something similar to revulsion and remorse, heavy and opaque. “stay away from me, little fairy”, his eyes darkened and she could feel all the hurricane of emotions of which he was the eye of. “It’s easy.”

She breathed in deeply and blinked another music scale, or maybe she just closed her eyes so he couldn’t see her purple irises, because that hurricane in front of her had the strength to pull her in and getting her lost forever. She wasn’t sure she could resist how hard it was tugging on her mind, threatening to swallow her all.

She breathed out and opened her eyes.

But she was lost for words. She couldn’t say she would stay away from him, could she? Was she going to stay away from him? Was she even able to do that?

 _That’s what he wants_ , the thought clear as day and weighing like a dead in her mind. She should respect what he was asking of her. It was called boundaries. But… she _didn’t want_ to, in a raw, deep-in-her-lungs way. She didn’t want to give their relationship up, she didn’t want to wrap her mind around the idea of seeing Riven everyday and just turn her head and live like he didn’t even existed.

She guessed Riven was expecting some kind of answer from her, but when she just dropped her eyes to the floor and stayed silent, he shook his head and let out a breath he seemed to have being holding.

“Whatever” he slurred, getting up.

He rolled his shoulders slightly and then raised a hand gracefully to his lips, wiping his thumb over them, the muscle at the back of his jaw twitching. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and looked at her.

He wondered what he was still doing there. He should have run away the moment he saw purple, like he wanted to. But something kept him there, some ridiculous hope that maybe things could turn out right. The feeling of not wanting to give her up so easily clawing at his guts.

His expression was so well-guarded and yet it seemed so raw, Musa didn’t know how that was possible.

He looked conflicted, mouth closed and moving, like he was biting the inside of his lips, and the frown that had never left his brow deepening and faltering. He looked like wanted to say something.

Musa strove to fix her eyes on his and hold his look. She concentrated on the green and tried to keep her hands still and her expression not too revealing of the disaster she was sinking in inside.

After a long moment just looking at each other, Riven finally sighed deeply and turned away, storming out of the hall.

Musa glanced up at the ceiling, finally letting go of her strength and welcoming all the turmoil of emotions that trapped her, hard and tight. Her eyes shined a bright, intense purple, and she had to reach out to a column for support.

Riven was already a good distance away and she could still feel the massive, brutish waves of rough frustration.

Watching him go, defeated, she wondered if he really thought it would be easy for her to stay away from him, when he was the roar of thunder in the open sea she was always swimming in.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](https://leadingrebel.tumblr.com/post/642845114572652544)


End file.
